Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an X-ray imaging diagnosis, an imaging apparatus for an X-ray imaging for obtaining an X-ray image as digital data (hereinbelow, referred to as an X-ray imaging apparatus) is a main stream. There are a variety of imaging scenes in association with the realization of a variety of X-ray imaging apparatuses. Particularly, a portable X-ray imaging apparatus suitable for a movement in an imaging room, a round of visits in a hospital, or the like is widely used. In association with a spread of the portable X-ray imaging apparatuses, the number of such situations that plural X-ray generating apparatuses are installed in the imaging room, a single X-ray generating apparatus having plural X-ray tubes is used, and the like is increasing.
For example, in the case where the user selects the X-ray tube which is used for the imaging from plural X-ray tubes and images, it is required that the proper X-ray tube can be simply and easily selected. Naturally, if an X-ray was irradiated from the X-ray tube which the user does not intend, a proper diagnosis image cannot be imaged and the patient is subjected to a wasteful radiation exposure. To solve such problems, the following techniques have been disclosed.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3893827, plural X-ray tubes and plural portable X-ray imaging apparatuses are previously associated with each other and when the user selects one of the associated X-ray tube and portable X-ray imaging apparatus, the other one is also automatically selected. Thus, the X-ray tube can be easily selected and the imaging cannot be performed by using the apparatuses other than the preset associated X-ray tube and portable X-ray imaging apparatus.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-279055, in an imaging system in which an X-ray imaging apparatus is installed in a bucky apparatus and a imaging is performed, an X-ray generating apparatus and the bucky apparatus are previously associated with each other. When the X-ray imaging apparatus is installed in the bucky apparatus, an X-ray irradiation from the X-ray generating apparatus corresponding to the installed bucky apparatus can be performed.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-206068, a switch to designate an X-ray tube is provided for an X-ray imaging apparatus and, by switching the switch by the user, the X-ray tube which is used for imaging is switched.
However, according to the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3893827 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-279055, it is assumed as a prerequisite that the association (or correspondence) between the X-ray imaging apparatus or the bucky apparatus and the X-ray generating apparatus has been predetermined, and nothing is considered about a point that the association is switched during the imaging. Therefore, there is such a problem that the user cannot easily change the association during the imaging work.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-206068, although the setting and switching of the X-ray tube corresponding to the X-ray imaging apparatus can be simply performed by the switch provided for the X-ray imaging apparatus, since a switch construction or the like is subjected to a restriction of hardware, there is such a problem that the setting and a switching method are complicated. In order to reduce a possibility that the user is subjected to a radiation exposure, generally, devices such as an irradiation switch for controlling the imaging and the like and the X-ray imaging apparatus are away from each other by a predetermined distance. Therefore, if the X-ray imaging apparatus has the switch, there is such a problem that each time the X-ray tube is switched, the user needs to move to the installing location of the X-ray imaging apparatus and it results in a burden to the user.
As mentioned above, according to the techniques in the related arts, there is such a problem that, in an imaging environment where plural X-ray generating apparatuses exist, when the generation of the X-ray from the apparatus which the user does not intend is suppressed, a use convenience to the user who performs the imaging work is low.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the invention to improve a use convenience to the user who performs the imaging work in an imaging environment where plural X-ray generating apparatuses exist.